


Shitshifter

by babychii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderbending, I Don't Even Know, Idiot Twins, M/M, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychii/pseuds/babychii
Summary: Atsumu woke up as a girl one night.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Shitshifter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,
> 
> I don’t really know what I’m doing. And if you read my other work, Osamu was the female one there.. I just love genderbending the twins please don’t hate me :<
> 
> But I hope you’ll enjoy reading this one :))

“I have a boyfriend at daylight, and I have a girlfriend at night.”

“Huh?” His cousin asked, confuse. “You are two timing Atsumu?”

“What? No! You know I wont do that to him” _her. Whatever._

———

“SAMU!” Someone barged into Osamu’s bedroom at 11:45pm one night. It was not the usual irritating scream of his brother. Instead, it was a little high-pitched voice. Something like a girl’s.

“‘SAMU WAKE THE FUCK UP!” _Ye. It’s a girl’s voice._

_Wait. What? A girl? Who the fuck?_ Osamu sat up and turned quickly to look at the intruder at his door. But when he spinned around, he was greeted by a pair of boobs right on his face. He was so taken aback he hit his head on the wall.

“Ouch”

“Idiot!” the girl exclaimed.

Osamu finally looked up to the girl’s face. His eyes went so wide it might pop up. And his jaw was hanging low.

He squints his eyes to further examine the girl infront of him... But not long after, recognition hits him. 

“Tsumu? What the fuck happened to ya? And .. and..” he throws his hand in the air, gesturing towards Atsumu from head to toe. “.. and you have boobs. Wow” he laughed out loud their mom called out to them.

“S’not funny Samu!” Atsumu hissed. “..and that’s all ya can say? Really? The boobs?” He’s still standing infront of Osamu leaning on one leg. Crossed arms. 

_Loool he even stands like a displeased girl._ Osamu thoughts then snorts.

Atsumu glares at him.

“okay. okay. Tell me what happened”

“I dont know!” He sighed then sat down on his twin’s bed. Since his body shrinked into a girl’s. His shirt hanged loose. Showing his cleavage when he bent down.

“Oi oi. Sat up. I can see yer boobs like that”

“Then dont look ye perv! I can’t even look into it myself! Plus, what’s with ya n’my boobs? Ye kept on sayin boobs boobs!”

“Why not? Its still yer body. And I’ve always been curious with how boobs works, and now that ya got them, I got a better look. Can I touch it?”

“Ew. Piss off! And Im gay dumbass. I dont want it. If ya want it take it off of me!”

“pfft. Right.”

Atsumu sighed. _He kept on sighing. which means, he’s really upset with this._ Osamu thought. Then his twin started with his story. “I was sleeping then got up to pee. When I was ‘bout’ta grab my dick, it wasn’t there! Instead my fingers got into contact with a wet slit and don’t ask me why, but that felt good. But that’s not the point I still prefer rubbi—” he was interrupted by Osamu who snorts. 

“‘kay stop stop. Don’t explain nymore. I got it. I got it. Ye dont hafta go into details like that”

Atsumu sighed again and slumped back onto Osamu’s bed. 

They stayed like that in silence for what it feels like an hour or so. Too lost in their own thoughts. Trying to figure out what had happened to Atsumu.

Atsumu’s hair is still in the same old piss-color blonde , but it’s longer. It reached even lower than his hips. His undercut is gone, replaced with long strands of black, which is their hair’s true color before they both decided to dye them. His body shrinked a foot shorter than his original height. His build also is like a girl’s. Slim and curvy. Even though he’s still wearing a guy’s shirt you can really make out the curves he now possessed. And his boobs is big and bouncy. Lol. 

“I’m callin’ Suna” Osamu was about to reach out for his phone when Atsumu stopped him.

“Nooo please dont. I.. I...” He sighed again. “I dont wanna look like a freak to the others”

“Ya don’t hafta worry ‘bout Suna. He won’t think yer a freak....” he said looking at his twin brother-now-twin-sister who looks so defeated. 

———

_“Oh oh I wanna see this. Wait Im gonna video call”_ Osamu chuckled and ended the call. Atsumu pouts at him.

“Tada!” Osamu presents his twin brother-sister to Suna on the screen. “Isn’t my sis so adorable?” He said while squeezing his twin in a hug. They both laughed at Atsumu. Earning them a glare.

_“Oh come on Atsumu, it’s not that bad. You look pretty decent actually... Pfft. And besides, you can actually flirt and get Sakusa’s love now that you’re a girl.”_

At that, Atsumu’s face lightened up.

“Oh. Nice one ‘Tarou. Now I hafta deal with a hormonal girl of a twin”

_“Oh now that I think about it, how are you gonna explain this with your parents?”_

The twins froze.

———

“SAMU!” 

6:20am. Osamu was yet again got woken up by someone at his door. 

But this time it’s not a girl’s voice. It’s his own twin’s ever annoying voice.

He sat up quickly and scanned his brother’s features.

Short hair. 6 foot tall. Muscled built. No boobs. 

“Oh yer back....Lame” then he slumped back on his bed getting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayt.. Osamu is curious with boobs, let him touch it Tsumu! HAHA XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope ya guys liked it.  
> I’m still thinking if I should continue writing what happened after this night and how did Sakusa got himself a two-in-one lover LOL .. Komori thought he’s cheating on Atsumu xD
> 
> Lemmi know what’cha guys think? :>


End file.
